Two and Two in One
by 360crush
Summary: This is a crossover between Lab Rats and Kickin it(my 2 fav shows). Jack and Kim like eachother but dont know and its the same with Bree and Chase. Chase and Jack pulled a prank on Bree and Kim, so they both need to get them back but there plan backfires and Chase ended up kissing Bree to get rid of the humiliation of the prank. The prank is what brought Kick and Brase together:D
1. Chapter 1

Two and Two in One (Lab rats and Kickin it)

~~~at school~~~

Kim: we need to get them back

Bree: I know but how are we supposed to plan revenge at school

Kim: do you want me to come over to your house

Bree: sure

~with chase~

Chase: what do you think they are talking about?

Jack: probably revenge for the prank you did on them

Chase:*laughing* I didn't think it would be this funny

Jack: ya it was funny*says while laughing*

Chase: we better start watching it out for them

Jack: ya

~with Bree~

Kim: you know they are staring at us

Bree: they are(smiles and blushes at the same time)

Kim: why wont Chase ask you out

Bree: why would he ask out me, im just Bree

Kim: Bree your awesome and very pretty, and im pretty sure that he likes you

Bree: thanks, well can you try to find out

Kim: ya, i will try to get it out of Jack, trust me he would know

Bree: do whatever you have to do to get it

~~~with Chase and Jack~~~

Chase: whatever you do dont tell Kim or anybody about me liking Bree

Jack: ok but why did you say Kim

Chase: i can tell they are talking about me

Jack: how

Chase: i can tell what girls are talking about

Jack: ok i wont tell anybody

Chase: good

Jack: you should go because Kim is coming over here

Chase: fine ill just go talk to Bree

Jack: heheh

Chase: oh shut it

Kim walks over to Jack

Kim: hey Jack

Jack: hey..Kim, so whats up

Kim: nothing, i just need to ask you something

Jack: what is it

Kim: its about Chase

Jack: oh (says disappointedly)

Kim: (steps loser to Jack)

Jack blushes

Jack: so what about him

Kim: i need to know something but you cant tell him that this conversation ever happened

Jack: just ask me already

Kim: ok, did Chase ever talk about Bree

Jack: umm..um

Kim: i know that you know something

Kim grabs both of Jack's hands

Kim: now can you tell me

They are 1 foot away from eachother

Jack: umm yes he has  
Kim: how much

Kim steps 3 inches closer to Jack

Jack: alot, all the time

~~~with Bree~~~

Bree is leaned against the lockers thinking about Chase and watching Kim getting the info from Jack while Chase is right in front of her

Chase: hellooo earth to Bree, what guy are you thinking about

Bree: nobody! hi Chase-wait Chase!

Chase: what guy is it this time

Bree: how do you know that im thinking about a boy

Chase: no reason

Bree steps closer to Chase

Chase: i can just tell

Bree: lier

Chase: i over heard you talking with Kim

~~~back with Kim and Jack~~~

Kim: what did he say

Jack: i cant tell i promised

Kim: you can tell me(says in a flirty tone)

Kim steps 3 more inches closer to Jack so they are only 6 inches apart

Jack: i cant

Kim moves 3 more inches toward Jack with only 3 inches left and they are still holding hands

Jack: ok he said that he liked Bree

Kim: thanks Jack

Kim kisses Jack's cheek and gives him a hug and all Jack does is smile like a love struck idiot. They break apart and Kim runs to Bree which saves her from Chase

Bree: hey Kim did you get it

Kim: ya come on

Chase: get what

Kim,Bree: nothing!

Kim: Bree ill tell you later

~~~with Chase and Jack~~~

Chase: dude did you tell Kim

Jack: i had to she kinda forced it out of me, i tried not to

Chase: what did she do

Jack: she was asking about if you talk about Bree and i didnt tell her at first but then she stepped closer to me and took both of my hands and than i gave in a bit i said that you had and she said how much and then everytime i didnt tell her something she would step closer and after a while she was 3 inches away from me and i gave in and told her and then she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me, and all i did was smile like a love struck idiot

Chase: so thats why Kim ran up to Bree and wouldnt answer my question

Jack: are you mad

Chase: no, and i would have told under that pressure expecially if it was Bree

~~~after school at Bree's house~~~

Kim: we could put something in his locker

Bree: good idea, we could put stuffed animals in his locker

Kim: we could put a camera in one of them

Bree: I don't think we need a camera if we just watch them

Kim: I could just record it on my phone

Bree: ok

~~~next day~~~

*Bree put the stuff animals in his locker*

Kim: lets go quickly before we miss it

Bree: get out your phone

Kim: got it

*Chase opens his locker and all of the stuffed animals came out*

Crowd: hahahahah

Bree: wow chase I didn't know you were 5-*interrupted by Chase*

Chase: *cups Bree's face and kisses her for 3 seconds* these are all for you

Crowd: awww

Bree: what! *shocked*

**This is my favorite story so far and this is 6 pages which seems long enough and this is only the first chapter, i have the next chapter written but im not going to publish it until i have 5 reviews so please review for more. i would really like to know if you guys like the story or not. if you read this, Thank You So Much :D**

**-Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**i know i said i would publish this once i got 5 reviews but i didnt know how to add another chapter so if this works than that means that i know how and i will publish more often. i am just testing this, but this is actually chapter two**

Chase: yes me and Bree are dating, it our anniversary  
Bree: *still shocked* whispers to Kim: we need to make a new plan, I can't believe it backfired

Kim: he is good, lets go talk in the bathroom

Bree: k

*they both walk toward the bathroom*

Chase: wait Bree!

Bree: *turns around* what! Why am I your girlfriend all of a sudden, you could think of anything else!

Chase: it's the first thing I could think of, why it would be so bad anyway

Bree: 1, I don't like you 2, it's embarrassing-

Kim: there is something i havent told yo-

Jack: Kim

Kim: what Jack!

Jack: dont

Kim: i need to

Bree: tell me what

Chase gave Jack a 'help me' look

Jack: (grabs Kim's arm) Kim

Kim: no Jack

Jack: i have no choice(drags Kim away from Bree and Chase)

Kim: (yells) Bree, Chase l-

Jack: *kisses Kim*

Kim: (stays slient and refuses to say anything)

Jack: Kim

...

Jack: come on Kim say something

Bree: look what you did Jack

Jack: i had to do something

Bree: about wha-

Chase: i told him to

~~~after school at Bree's house~~~

*ding dong*

Kim: I'll get it

Bree: k

Kim: *opens the door* hey...Jack

Bree: hey, what are you doing here?

*Chase jumps out of nowhere*

Chase: to see my girlfriend

Bree: ugh Kim ill be...somewhere

Jack: so can we come in?

Kim: ...sure

*Jack and Kim are looking through the movies

*Chase goes looking for Bree*

Chase: *knocks on Bree's door*

Bree: what do you want Chase?

Chase: why do you not like me

Bree: nothing

Chase: can you at least come downstairs

Bree: ...no

Chase: ok *goes back downstairs*

Kim: where is Bree

Chase: she is upstairs

Kim: can you go get her

Chase: I'll try

*Chase goes into Bree's room*

Bree: what do you want now?

Chase: Kim wanted me to get you

Bree: I don't wanna go

Chase: doesn't matter I told Kim that I would get you down there

*Chase chases Bree around the room, and picks her up*

Bree: let me go

Chase: no

*Chase brings her downstairs*

Chase: I got her, this was the only way to get her down here and she did not agree to this

Bree: ya think

*Bree tries to run away, but Chase grabbed her waist to get her to stay*

Bree: let me go Chase

Chase: no because you are just gonna run away

*Bree and Chase are sitting on the floor with Chase hugging her*

Bree: am I going to have to be like this the whole night?

Kim: well if it makes you stay

*Bree stands up with Chase still hugging her*

Bree: I'm not gonna run off I just want popcorn

*she gets the popcorn with Chase still hugging her*

Bree: you're liking this aren't you

Chase: yup, I know you are too

Bree: ugh, we are missing the movie(lies about the 'ugh' part)

Chase: so

*they walk back together*

Bree: here's your popcorn

Jack, Kim: thanks

Chase: why can't we both enjoy the movie like them?

Bree: fine

*Bree hugs Chase back tightly and doesn't stop

Chase: *smiles* what are you doing?

Bree: I'm trying to shut you up

Chase: well it's working

*Bree falls asleep in Chase's arms*

Jack: I think its fine to let go

Chase: what if she is fake sleeping

Jack: doesn't look like it

Chase: whatever, we both know that you love Kim

Jack: shh!

*Kim falls asleep and Jack puts his arms around Kim, and then Kim opens her eyes and sees that Jack's arms are around her and then Kim smiles and goes back asleep*

~~~in the morning~~~

*Kim wakes up first, Kim sits up fast*

Jack: *wakes up* what wrong

**i hope this test works and i also hope that you enjoy this chapter. wow two chapters in one day. cool right.**

**-Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim: *grabs Jack and kisses him*  
Jack: what was that for?*smiles*

Kim: nothing! Just a bad dream*runs out of the room*

Jack: wait Kim! *smiles*

*Jack looks at Bree and Chase and takes a picture and sends it to Kim, and Bree*

Kim: hehe

*Chase is woken up by Bree's phone*

Chase: *looks at Bree's phone, then checks it. ***In Chase's thoughts***me and Bree are sleeping together, I guess I should just send it to my phone since I'm in the picture...*** end of thoughts***

*Chase puts Bree's phone back how she had it*

Bree: Chase what are you doing on my phone

Chase: nothing!

Bree: *looks at the picture* oh...

*Bree runs upstairs to her room*

Chase: oh gosh, why did you have to send the picture to Bree, why did you even have to take the picture!

Jack: sorry, I didn't know she would wake up from this, ok if you saw me and Kim like this would you take a picture?!

Chase: maybe

Jack: exactly, lets just go find both of them

Chase: good idea, wait where did Kim go, what happened?

Jack: well she woke up like she had a bad dream and I asked what was wrong, and then...she kissed me and she ran away somewhere

Chase: ooooo! She kissed youuuu!

Jack: oh shut it! You kissed Bree the other day!

Chase: touché (point taken)

~~~with the girls~~~

Bree: Kim? What are you doing in here?

Kim: I woke up from a bad dream an-

Bree: tell me all about it!

Kim: ok, I'll sum it up of what happened...Jack stopped being my friend so he could be with Lindsey and I woke up and saw me in Jack's arms and I was so happy that i kissed him and ran up here

Bree: ooooo

Kim: so why are you up here?

Bree: I woke up in Chase's arms and he was on my phone, I asked what he was doing on my phone and he said nothing, and then I checked my phone and saw the picture of Chase and I that Jack send me

Kim: ya he kinda sent that to me too*slightly laughs*

Bree: they are going to be looking for us, so we should split up

Kim: good thinking, stay here

*Kim runs somewhere away*

Chase: Bree...Bree...Bree!

Bree: oh crap*super speeds out of the room to the kitchen*

Chase: what the heck! ***in Chase's thoughts, she has bionics too***

Jack: *mumbles* I guess she's not in here

Kim: thank god

*Jack sneaks up on Kim and picks her up and brings her downstairs*

Jack: where is Bree?

Kim: I don't know

Jack: we both know that you're a bad liar

Kim: let me go!

Jack: not until you tell me why you ran off

Kim: im not telling you anything

Jack: remember what happened the other day

Kim: ya and you left me silently in shock wear i wouldnt talk to anybody, ya how can i forget that

Jack: i had to

Kim: you didnt and why

Jack: i was trying to help Chase, he didnt want you to tell Bree so i kissed you so you wouldn't tell her, but i didnt know you wouldn't talk to anybody

Kim: so you did it basically only because Chase told you to, ya i get it(trys to get out of Jack's arm but fails)

Jack: that wasnt the only reason

Kim: then what was the reason(says calmly and quietly)

Jack: i.i..i dont know how to say it

Kim: if you dont tell me i will tell Bree the second you are not holding me

Jack: i..um..i-

Kim: exactly(says like she is going to cry)

Jack: dont cry(says trying to comfort her by rubbing his hand up and down her back

Kim: just tell me

Jack: the other reason that i kissed you was because i wanted to which made it easy for me to do it

Kim tightens her grip on Jack

Jack: so why did you run away from me?

Kim: I was embarrassed so I didn't want you to see me

Jack: there is nothing to be embarrassed about, just tell me about the dream

Kim: umm ummm it had you in it, umm and because of somebody who shall remain nameless, you stopped being my friend, and then I woke up and when I saw you I was so happy that I kissed you

Jack: that's crazy we are always going to be friends, nobody can make me stop being friends with you

Kim: I know that but it made me mad

~~~with Bree and Chase~~~

Chase: *grabs Bree's arm to the side* you have bionics!

Bree: noo! What are you talking about. Phhhs!

Chase: the super speed, I saw you!

Bree: mayb- wait how do you know about bionics

Chase: no reason

Bree: you have bionics too, what do you have

Chase: basically I have super smarts

Bree: is that why you knew that i was thinking about a boy

Chase: ya

Bree: do you know who i was thinking about

Chase: i cant read minds

Bree: well thats a good thing, does Jack know

Chase: no he doesnt, does Kim know

Bree: no

Chase: we should keep it that way

Bree: i didnt think i was ever going to find a guy with bionics

**I guess you didnt think that Bree and Chase were going to find out that they both had bionics.**

**do you think that Chase lied that he didnt know who Bree was thinking about? he could be, you never know.**

**well techically Kick and Brase arent together yet but dont worry they will be. In future chapters it might look like they are together but they arent until somebody asks the other. It will happen though. Just wait! :D**

**-Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

Chase: same with me  
Bree: wow we have more in common then I thought

Chase: we have to work together to make sure nobody finds out

Bree: but, we could be able to get away with more things with the 2 of us

Chase: I don't know ***in Chase's thoughts, well I could hang out with Bree more***

Bree: come on Chase!

Chase: fine, but we might wanna make it look like I caught you

Bree: ugh fine, this is the only time I'm ok with you picking me up and carrying me, got it!

Chase: *smiles and laughs a bit* got it

*Chase picks her up and carries Bree to the others*

Jack: well it took you guys long enough

Chase: well Bree is faster than you think

Bree: why are you holding on to Kim

Jack: just making sure she doesn't run off again, Chase you should do the same with Bree, you did say that she is fast

Chase: good point

*Chase holds onto Bree*

Bree: you just had to tell him that Jack!

Chase: you know you like it

Bree: sureee whatever makes ya happy

Kim: Bree we both know that they like us and they were going to do this at some point

Kim: can we do something else

Chase: we can go to the beach or something

Kim: I am in the mood to go swimming

Jack: that's a good idea

Bree: I don't know

Kim: come on Bree

Bree: fine

Chase: yes!...I mean cool

Jack: wow Chase

~~~at the beach~~~

Bree: I didn't really want to go to the beach, but I do want to go swimming

Kim: well maybe after we can go to the pool

Bree: ok, what bikini did you wear?

Kim: the pink one, what about you?

Bree: the light and dark blue one

Chase: come on Bree lets go into the water

Bree: ok hold on *takes off shorts and tank top*same as Kim*

Chase: wow *stares and smiles*

Jack: wow look at Kim

*Bree and Chase are in the water*

Chase: come further Bree

Bree: no, I'm not going further

Chase: why not *says while running to get Bree*

Bree: its cold, you know I always think the water is cold

Chase: its still a lame excuse

Bree: I don't care *super speeds around Chase*

Chase: *turns around and grabs Bree from behind* don't use your bionics!

Bree: haha, can I get out of the water now?

Chase: fine *carries Bree bridal style* now your out of the water

Bree: haha very funny,

Chase: so what are you and Kim doing later

Bree: we were going to go to the pool, you can come if you want

Chase: *smiles*

Bree: I'll take that as a yes

~~~with Jack and Kim~~~

*Kim shivers*

Jack: are you cold

Kim: a little, the water is starting to get cold

Jack: I guess your right, so do you want to hang out later?

Kim: well me and Bree were going to the pool

Jack: do you think it would be fine if I came with?

Kim: ya but I'll go ask her

*Kim ran over to Bree*

Kim: hey Bree, do you mind if Jack comes with us to the pool?

Bree: ya and Chase wanted to come to

Kim: ok

Bree: Kim can I talk to you privately

Kim: sure what about

Bree: umm I...cant stop looking at Chase...with his shirt off...

Kim: why do guys always do this, stupid guys, making us stare, but the same thing happened to me...Jack

Bree: i was watching you getting the info out of Jack, and you are good

Kim: thanks you should try it sometime, like on Chase

Bree: that could work, i could find out if Jack likes you even though its pretty obvious he does

Kim: thanks

Bree: well lets just try not to get distracted

Kim: ok

~~~at the pool~~~

Bree: oh wow the water is cold

*Chase pushes Bree, but Bree grabs Chase's hand and they both fall in together*

Kim: hey Bree!

Bree: I'll be right back Chase

Chase: ok

*Bree gets out of the water and goes over to Kim*

Kim (whispers): I dare you to go kiss Chase

Bree (whispers): do I have to?

Kim(whispers): yes it's a dare

Bree(whispers): fine I'll do it

Kim(whispers): I know you want to anyway

*Bree rolls her eyes and jumps into the pool*

**It looks like Brase is closer to being a thing than Kick is right now, i think in the next chapter or the one after that Brase will be a thing but im not sure yet. i dont think i have written them being together yet, but it will happen, just you wait Brase fans! :D and to you Kick fans;it will happen. Kim and Jack just look perfect for eachother, well in my opinion they do :D about when Brase happens is when Kick will happen i think, it just matters on the order i write things in. well til next time; review this chapter or story if you like it**

**-Alice**


	5. Chapter 5

Bree: hey Chase  
Chase: ya

Bree: can i ask you something

Chase: sure

Bree: its about Jack

Chase: what is it

Bree: its pretty obvious that Jack likes Kim, but i need to make sure

Chase: what makes you think i know

Bree gives Chase a 'are you kidding me look'

Chase: ok i know

Bree: and i know exactly how to get it out of you

Chase: oh really, try me

Bree: and if it doesnt work i have another way

Chase: try it

Bree goes up reallllllly close to Chase and hugs Chase, and there bodys are touching with no space in between

Bree: now can you tell me

Chase: n. try

Bree: ok i will try the other thing

Chase: do it

Bree pulls apart from the hug and...kisses him!

Chase: ok he likes her

Bree: is that it

Bree grabs both of Chase's hands

Chase: ok he said that he thinks that he loves her

Bree: thanks, thats all i needed to know

...

Bree: look at the stars

*they both look up*

Bree: isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen

Chase: the second thing

Bree: what's the first?

Chase: I'll show you

*Chase faces Bree and grabs her waist(which is under water)and kisses her and Bree puts her arms around his neck*

Kim: look(points to Bree and Chase)

Jack: oh wow

Kim: I dared her to kiss him, even though she wanted to anyway

Jack: I saw Chase kiss her first

Kim: in the dare it didn't matter who started it, it was just for them to finally get there real kiss. I want my real kiss too

Jack: Chase told me a long time ago that he had feelings for Bree.

*Jack turns to Kim and gives her that real kiss she said she wanted*

eventually Chase and Bree pull away and both look at Jack and Kim

Bree puts her head on Chase's chest

Bree: dont they look perfect for eachother

Chase: ya...they do

Bree shivers

Chase: are you cold

Bree: ya but im fine, i feel warm in your arms

Chase: (smiles) are you sure, it is getting cold out here and you are only wearing a bikini(blushes)

Bree: ok lets go get Kick

Chase: Kick?

Bree: its Jack and Kim's couple name

Chase: but they arent together

Bree: they will be soon enough

Chase: lets get out of the water***in Chase's thought*then what would be me and Bree's couple name...hmmmm...OOOH i got it Brase! it even sounds cool. but the only problem with it is that Bree and I arent even a couple...yet. i just have a feeling it will happen, she did say that we have more in common than she thought*end of thoughts***

Bree: come on Chase, your spacing out, what are you thinking about?

Chase: i was just thinking about something

Bree: well can you tell me***In Bree's thoughts*i hope that he was thinking about what our couple name would be or this will be awkward. Brase(Bree thinks all dreamy like)

Chase: i was just thinking about Jack and Kim's couple name that you said earlier

Bree: i was thinking about that to but can you just hurry, just go get Jack and i will get Kim

Chase: ok

*Bree and Chase go get Jack and Kim and bring them inside*

Kim: what was that all about

Chase: Bree was getting cold and i thought we all should go inside

Jack: you know that we have school tomorrow right

Bree: oh wow i totally forgot, and i didnt do any of the homework

Kim: ya you guys dont have to stay, besides you dont have your homework with you or a change of clothes

Jack: and you do?

Kim: ya i always have a change of clothes here

Bree: Kim comes over alot

Jack: do you have your homework?

Kim: yes, ha i am just one step ahead

Chase: we should have done that

Jack: Chase how were we supposed to know that we were going to sleepover here

Chase: i didnt, if i did i would have brought my homework and a change of clothes

Bree: well how far do you guys live from here?

Chase: just a couple blocks from here

Bree: its not that far, if you guys go get your stuff you guys can stay

Chase: ok

Jack: i guess we will be right back

Kim: ok

Bree: Kim, im going to go take a shower

Kim: ok

~~~10 minutes later~~~

Kim: hey

*Chase and Jack come in*

Chase: where is Bree?

Kim: i think she getting dressed or she is still in the shower

Chase: oh

**Well another chapter done. Each chapter is 5 pages, which does take awhile to write but if i have enough time i can do it everyday. its worth it when i see all of the nice reviews i get :) im glad people like my stories! Thank you all! :D**

**-Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

~~~5 minutes later~~~  
Kim: she has been up there for a while, she doesnt normally take this long

Chase: should i go check on her?

Kim: ya

*Chase get up and goes upstairs to Bree's room*

Chase: *knocks on the door* Bree

Bree: ya Chase

Chase: whats taking you so long?

Bree: i got distracted, im dressed you can come in

Chase: ok *opens the door and comes in*

Bree: im just combing my hair

Chase: oh, so what got you distracted?

Bree: i was on my phone

Chase: oh

Bree comes across a big knot in her hair

Bree: ow

Chase: what

Bree: sorry i found a big knot in my hair

Chase: oh you need help?

Bree: naw i got it...ow

Chase: ya im going to help

*Chase walks over to Bree and she sits in his lap while he combs her hair*

**A/N just imagine how cute it was when Chase was combing Bree's hair with her in his lap awwwwww :)**

Bree: thanks for combing gently

Chase: *smiles* no problem

Bree: well can you help me with my homework, all i have left is math

Chase: sure, where is your homework

Bree: i think its up here somewhere

Chase: do you want to work on it downstairs with Kick? *laughs*

Bree: if you want

Chase: i guess we can work on it where ever it is

Bree: good because im tired and i dont want to move more than i have to

*Bree and Chase go looking for her homework and find it in the corner of her room*

Chase: found it

Bree: good bring it over here(Bree is sitting on her bed)

Chase: k *Walks to Bree's bed*and starts the homework*

~~~with Kim and Jack~~~

Kim: what is taking them so long

Jack: i dont know

Kim: what could they be doing

Jack: we can go check

Kim: how about you go(says holding her ankle)

Jack: did you hurt your ankle?

Kim: maybe

Jack: why didnt you tell me?

Kim: its not like we are dating

Jack: that doesnt mean that i dont care about you

Kim: next time ill tell you

Jack: and i know for sure that you will

Kim: what is that supposed to mean?

Jack: ill tell you later

Kim: well if you want me to go upstairs your going to have to carry me(says with her arms out)

Jack: k fine *Jack picks up Kim bridal style and they go upstairs*

Kim: why is her door closed

Jack: lets not jump to conclusions, they arent even a couple...yet

Kim: true, its possible they are just doing homework

Jack: ya lets just leave it at that

*Kim knocks on the door still in Jack's arms*

Bree: ya!

Kim: can we come in?

Bree: sure

*Kim and Jack come in*

Chase: i was just helping Bree with her math homework

Bree: Jack, why are you carrying Kim?

Jack: she hurt her ankle and didnt tell me

Kim: im sorry

Jack: its fine

Chase: did you guys start on your homework?

Jack: no, not yet we'll go do that right now

Kim: ugh fine, if we have to

*Jack carries Kim back downstairs and they get out there homework*

Kim: do we have to do the homework?

Jack: sadly yes

Kim: can you do mine for me(says with a puppy-dog face)

Jack: n-fine(says defeated)

Kim: yay now i dont have to do anything

Jack: not so fast, you are going to help me or do something for me

Kim: i'll do something for you, i hate homework

Jack: doesnt everyone

*Jack's left arm is around Kim's waist as she watches him do her homework, Kim's head is also on his shoulder*

~~~with Bree and Chase~~~

Chase: do you just want me to just do it for you?

Bree: kinda, i have been really distracted lately

Chase: well whats distracting you

Bree: this might sound weird but i have been thinking of you before and after you kissed me in the hallway

...

Chase: same with me

*Lays down on her bed*

Bree: how much longer

Chase: you have a lot of math homework you know, its taking this long and im supposed to be the smartest man in the world

Bree: i dont usually have this much math homework

Chase: good

Bree: good?

...

*Bree falls asleep(they are on her bed)

Chase: done*looks over at Bree* oh

**This story should be long but not more than 20 chapters this is the 6th, its going by quickly. the next story might be a kickin it story but im not sure. it depends how many Brase and Kick fan there are. til next time :)**

**-Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**i think this is the cutest chapter yet :) oh and i forgot to say this in the first chapter, i dont own lab rats or kickin it, but i do have the right to say that they are my favorite shows.**

Chase: Breeeeeee(says softly)  
Bree: what(says very softly)

Chase: sorry to wake you but i finished

Bree: its ok, im just tired, what time is it?

Chase: wow its already 9

Bree: the day has really gone by fast

Chase: ya

Bree: oh i forgot to give you something

Chase: what is it

*Bree sits up next to Chase and gives him a kiss on the cheek*

Chase: what was that for?

Bree: you did my homework

Chase: its just homework, it wasnt hard at all, im a genius

Bree: you dont have to brag about it

Chase: i wasnt tryi-

Bree: i know, well since its just homework i guess i just wont kiss you for helping me again

Chase: no umm its not just homewo-

Bree: i was just kidding, wow your just trying to get me to kiss you

Chase: ill admit it i was maybe a little

Bree: (blushes)

Chase: well, ***in Chase's thoughts*she keeps blushing... she likes me, i need to think of a way to ask her out***

Bree: well what?

Chase: well, i need to do something but you have to stay up here

Bree: ok?

Chase:ill come get you when im done

*Chase quickly runs downstairs and goes over to Jack and Kim*

Chase: Jack!

Jack: dude whats wrong?

Chase: i need your help

Jack: with what?

Chase: i need to find a good way to ask out Bree

Jack: Kim is there any candles?

Kim: ya a bunch they are somewhere in the kitchen i think, why?

Jack: i have the perfect idea

*Chase goes to the kitchen and finds the candles*

Chase: Jack come with me

Jack: ok

*Chase drags Jack out to the porch and sets up the candles*

Jack: she is going to say yes

Chase: i already know that she will but i wanted to ask her romantic-ly

*Jack walks back over to Kim while Chase goes and gets Bree*

Chase: *walks into her room* Bree come on

Bree: fine

*they go downstairs and then Chase covers Bree's eyes*

Bree: what are you doing?

Chase: i have to show you something

Bree: ok?

*they get to the porch and then Chase incovers her eyes*

Bree has wide eyes

...

*Bree is walking with Chase, til the end of the candles*

Bree: this is beautiful

Chase: will you go out with me?

Bree: i dont know what to say*smiles*(says while hugging Chase)

*Chase lifts her chin and pecks her lips*

Bree: why didnt you let Kim tell me that you liked me?

Chase: i didnt know how you would react

Bree: i have liked you forever

...

Chase: so

Bree: duh *Bree says before kissing Chase*

Kim: awwww

Jack: they look so happy

Kim: now that they are together, can you guys stop pulling pranks on us

Jack: it doesnt mean i cant pull pranks on you

Kim: oh i think it does

Jack: well we arent going out so why should i stop

Kim: because when you thought that i was asleep i heard Chase say that you love me

Jack: follow me

Kim: ok? wait i need to do something

Jack: what-*Kim kisses Jack on the cheek*

Kim: ok now lets go

Jack: why dont i just do it now

*Jack grabs Kim's waist and kisses her*

Jack: i cant wait, will you go out with me?

Kim: yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!

Jack: dang Kim that was loud

Bree: finally Kick prevails!

Jack, Kim: kick?

Chase: its your couple name

Bree (whispers into his ear): Brase

Chase: thats what i have thinking about all day

Bree: me too, its getting late, lets go to sleep

Chase: ok

Bree: hey Kim

Kim: ya

Bree: we are going to sleep, you guys can do whatever i guess

Chase: come on Bree

*Bree and Chase go upstairs to her room*

Bree: wait did you do your homework?

Chase: ya

*Bree falls down on her bed*

Bree: im so tired

Chase: me too

Bree: i never would of thought that you were the romantic type*gets into bed*

Chase: i didnt know either*get in bed next to her

*Bree falls asleep right away and Chase snakes his arms around Bree's waist, and they fall asleep together*

**Awwww, they are so cute together, as i wrote this i was smiling inside. Kick and Brase are together but this isnt the end. i would never end a story like this. but when i do end this story its going to be an awesome ending. wow this chapter took me all day. for a different story i was watching lab rats to give me ideas, and it helped, so if you need ideas i say you should watch the show to see if it helps. :]**

**-Alice**


	8. Chapter 8

*BEEEEEEP,BEEEEEEP,BEEEEEEP*  
Bree wakes up and goes to the bathroom and leaves Chase to sleep because she gets up so much earlier(its a girl thing). Bree takes a shower and gets dressed and puts on make-up(basically a girls normal morning)

Bree: i have the perfect way to wake Chase up

*Bree goes over to Chase and leans down next to him and kisses him awake, she is about to break but then she feels Chase kissing back*

Chase: thats the best way to wake me up*smiles*

Bree: come on you need to get up, we have to leave for school in a half hour

Chase: are you wearing makeup?

Bree: ya... does it look ok?!

Chase: *grabs Bree's waist which makes her fall on him* you dont need makeup, you already are perfect *smiles*

Bree: thats still not going to stop me

Chase: oh and beautiful

Bree: *blushes* you need to get ready

Chase: my clothes are downstairs

Bree: lets go

*Chase grabs Bree's hand and they run downstairs*

Chase: oh there they are*points at his clothes*

Bree: just get dressed!

Chase: are you ok

Bree: im fine

Chase: Bree

Bree: your not going to take 'im fine' for answer

Chase: nope

Bree: i have a head ace

Chase: come here *puts his arms around her waist and pulls her into him*

Bree: do we have to go to school?

Chase: yes *sighs*

Bree: so what are you doing after school?

Chase: im hanging out with my beautiful girlfriend that i can finally call mine

Bree: *blushes* can you get dressed it takes 10 minutes just to walk to school

Chase: fine

*Chase gets ready and they eat and then are walking to school*

Bree: (who is holding his hand) do you think people are going to believe that we are going out?

Chase: well they have to be now, every free second im going to spend with you

Bree: come on, oh crap

Chase: what

Bree: today is the day be have to bring home that baby for life skills

Chase: its ok

Bree: if your my partner your staying at my house for the week

Chase: i was planning on doing that anyway, why havent i seen your parents?

Bree: they have been on a business trip and there going to be back at the end of the month

Chase: did Jack and Kim already leave?

Bree: ya they told me

Chase: wait if there gone, why didnt you have a party?

Bree: i dont really care about partys which is another reason that they trust me while they are gone

Chase: ugh were here

Bree: lets just get through the day

*they walk in hand in hand, and go to they go to their lockers*

Ally: are you two really together?

Bree: yes we are

Ally: why and how

Bree: how is it hard to believe that me Chase are together?

*Donna T. walks up to them*

Donna: how could you!

Bree: how could i what?

Donna: you stole Chase away from me

*Chase is using his super hearing to hear the whole conversation*

Ally: she didnt steal him from anybody

Bree: you just cant stand the fact that that im dating Chase because you think hes hot and hes not yours

Donna: i could deal with the Jack being taken but now Chase, he is way too good for you!

Bree: you just want him for his popularity and hes not too good for me, HE is too good for you!

Donna: have you guys even kisse-oh what you probably dont know what that is

Bree: i have!

Donna: ya right, prove it

Bree: ok i will. Hey Chase come over here!

*Chase walks over*

Chase: what going on here?

Bree: Chase i got this, Donna here is my proof *Bree grabs the collar of Chase's shirt and kisses him with alot of passion in only 3 seconds*

Chase: what did Donna do?

Bree: well she-

Donna: she stole you from me!

Bree: and she said that she bet we have never kissed

Chase: *laughs* she didnt steal me

Bree: she only wants you for your popularity

Donna: dont act like you arent

Bree: i didnt do it for the popularity, your just mad that im going to be more popular than you,but being popular is not that important to me, some things are just more important

Chase: you dont know what love is, we do*says while intertwining fingers with Bree*

Bree: *smiles* ha

Donna: oh im going to get him! you can NOT date one of the hottest boys in school

Bree: well i am, and for the record, you cant take it that i have something that you dont, like Chase, and a heart, I dont use people, YOU do

Chase: and nothing is going to split us apart, and Donna, i dont like you and never will, key word NEVER

*by now there a crowd watching the whole thing*

**if i do say so myself i think this a good chapter and has a bunch of drama. sorry it took me so long, but i was getting my stuff together for school tomorrow, the 26th. im going into the 8th grade. now that there is school im going to add a chapter every other day, and this semester i have a life skills class which at some point im going to have to bring home a fake baby doll and take care of it, and my friends told me that it crys alot so ill try my best with the chapters, but i will tell you when i get the doll though. Please keep reviewing :) what did you think about puting Donna T. in the story? i was trying to put things from Kickin it and Lab Rats in the story :D**

**-Alice**


	9. Chapter 9

Donna: Chase, how much did this witch pay you to date her?  
Chase: 1( your the witch, 2(she didnt pay me, i asked her out because i love her and she didnt accept for my popularity, she accepted because-

Bree: because i feel the same way

Ally: aww they finished eachother sentence, only couples do that

Chase: you wouldnt know what a real relationship is, if it hit you in the head

Bree: so why dont you be a bi*** somewhere else

Donna: before i go, i have a feeling that this relationship wont work so Chase have this *hand Chase a piece of paper*

Chase: wait Donna *rips the paper with her phone# into pieces and throws it in her face* and this relationship will work. i am smart enough to know that you will try to get in the way but-

Bree: but sorry its not going to work*Chase puts his arm around Bree's waist and walks away to their first class*(they have all of there classes together)(luckily)

~~~at the last class of the day in Life Skills~~~(ugh Donna is in that class)

Ms. Adams: so today is the day that you all bring the baby doll home. you will have it for 2 weeks. im in a good mood so im going to let you all choose your partner but if there is problems then i will choose. You can choose now, i will give you 5 minutes.

Donna: i choose Chase!

Chase: too bad because Bree is my partner

Donna: i asked you before she did though!

Chase: that doesnt mean im going to be your partner, Bree is my girlfriend so i choose her

Bree: your just going to have to deal with it

Donna: Ms. Adams! we are having problems

: i was hoping you all could do this but i guess i will choose...Donna with Milton and Chase with Bree.

Donna: what! i wanted to be with Chase

: Chase do you want to be with Donna?

Chase: no way, i love the partner i have now*smiles at Bree with their hands intertwined*

: then its settled Donna is with Milton

Donna: but!-

: i chose Chase with Bree because they are dating so i kinda figured they would want to be partnered together

Bree: thank you, but how did you know that?

Donna: but im Chase's girlfriend!

: no your not Donna, Bree is. i heard the whole thing in the hallway...Now class will the partnered couples please line up to get your baby

*all of the partnered couples and Bree and Chase get in line*

: this is Charlotte, and here is the supplies needed*hands the baby in the carrier to Bree and the supplies to Chase*

*Bree and Chase go back to there seats*

Bree: so what do you think of the name Charlotte?

Chase: i love it

: now that you all have your babys you can have the rest of the class to talk about the assignment, but there is one thing, if the baby is harmed or crying for too long without any help it sends me a signal and everytime that happens i take little off the grade

*Everybody goes back to what they were doing*

Chase: this baby*Charlotte starts crying*

Bree: wow that fast i got it*grabs the braclet and put it into the back of the baby to get it to stop crying*

Chase: your good with babys

Bree: i used to have to babysit the neighbors kids, oh here is the other braclet*hand the other braclet to Chase*

Chase: we can not lose these*puts braclet on*

Bree: why dont we just not take them off

Chase: *smiles* oh its almost time to go

Bree: then onward!

Chase: *laughs*

Bree: why dont i hold Charlotte and you carry the supplies in the carrier

Chase: ok *kisses Bree's cheek*

*RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG*

*Chase flinches*

Bree: Chase are you ok?

Chase: ya its just my super hearing is sensitive(whispers the last part)

Bree: oh come here *pecks Chase on the lips* better?

Chase: a little

*Bree sees Donna looking*

Bree: *kisses Chase for 5 seconds* now are you good?

Chase: not quite yet *points to his cheek*

Bree: later lets just go

Chase: *stands up disappointed* your right

Bree: are you seriously sad that i didnt kiss your cheek?

Chase: yes

Bree: *kisses Chase's cheek* wow i bet you couldnt go a day without kissing me

Chase: i can too(says while they are walking to Chase's locker)

Bree: is it a bet

Chase: yes if we can start the bet later tonight

Bree: your on

Chase: do you have everything?

Bree: yep, im looking at it

Chase: now the bets going to be even harder

*they walk to Bree's house*

Bree: ready to start the bet

Chase: not quite yet

Bree: follow me

Chase: ok

*they go to Bree's room to put there stuff down*

Bree: why did the baby have to weigh this much, it gets heavy after awhile*puts Charlotte down* so what did you mean by 'not quite'?

Chase: i didnt want to start the bet without getting my final kiss *grabs Bree's waist and pulls her close*

Bree: did you mean it when you said that we know love is?

Chase: every word *pulls Bree closer and then kisses her like it was their last*

Bree: the bet is only for a day not for life

Chase: well its going to feel like it

**i totally skipped a chapter without knowing so i had to delete two chapters and put the right one up and im going to put the others back up SORRY :) and the chapter i skipped was a rally good one**

**-Alice**


	10. Chapter 10

Bree: So the bet starts now you cant kiss me until 2:30 tomorrow  
Chase: can i still hug you

Bree: ye-

*before Bree could finish saying 'yes', Chase hugs her like there is no tomorrow and doesnt let go*

Bree: this is going to be like the other night isnt it?

*all Chase does is nods, and then Charlotte starts crying*

Chase: i will get her

Bree: then you are going to have to let go of me

Chase: fine *lets go and stops Charlotte's crying*

Bree: you would make a good father

...

~~~the next morning~~~

Bree: wow the baby didnt cry all night

Chase: actually it cried once when you fell asleep but thats it

Bree: why didnt you wake me

Chase: i thought i would give you some sleep

Bree: i would kiss you, but i will win the bet so ha

Chase: come on just do it

Bree: im not as weak as you i can wait, but its going to be hard

Chase: *smiles* lets go before were late

*Bree and Chase go to school*

Bree: before we go in, dont let go of my hand. Donna is going to do something

Chase: ok, and i wont let her do anything to us but more importantly you

Bree: its like your trying to make the bet harder for me

Chase: a little but i meant it

Bree: your doing it again but i believe you

Donna: Bree get you hand away from my Chase

Bree: for the last time Chase is mine and he doesnt like you

Chase: and i dont like or go out with people who use others

Donna: ya you dont like me, you love me

Chase: i dont love you!, i LOVE BREE

Donna: your just in denial, why would something like you go out with something as ugly as Bree when you can have me

Chase: Bree is NOT ugly she is beautiful unlike you, your the ugly one

Bree: why cant you just leave us alone

Donna: ya right, like i said before Chase will be mine

Chase: i will never be yours

Bree: i think you got hit in the head

Donna: when will you learn, people like Chase dont go out with people like you Bree

Chase: why can you just shut it and leave

Donna: ya Bree you heard what he said, leave

Bree: he was talking about you, Chase is my boyfriend and always will be

Chase: and you cant change that

Donna: Chase IS MINE!

: Donna! principals office!

*Donna walks angrily to the principals office*

Bree: after you said said that you loved me it was soo hard for me not to kiss you, how are you doing this?

Chase: its because i know you feel the same way

Bree: aww. you know i think there is seriously something wrong with Donna

Chase: yep, can we go to class now

Bree: ok

~~~later in the day when Donna comes back~~~

Donna: *walks into the classroom looking for Bree* Bree!

Bree: oh god shes back

Donna: Bree, you got me detention

...

Donna: i know you hear me Bree!

...

Donna: i see what your doing, ignoring me is not going to make me go away!

: but suspension will, back to the principals office

Donna: im going to get you Bree for doing this to me!

: Bree didnt do anything, you just want Chase's popularity

Bree: (mouths) thank you

: there arent that many good high school relationships that work, but they will and you are trying to split them apart, the only person to blame is yourself Donna

Donna: thats bull ****

: go Donna now!

*Donna leaves*

Chase: is it 2:30 yet?

Bree: no but by the time it is we will be walking home

Chase: so what do i get when i win the bet

Bree: *laughs* well what do you want? a hug? a kiss? and what makes you think that your gonna win?

Chase: i dont know and because i have made it this far

Bree: i have a feeling that you will lose, if i win, what would i get?

Chase: why don't we surprise each other?

Bree: how much longing until i can kiss you(says while looking in his eyes)

Chase: 20 minutes

Bree: its going to take forever

Chase: hey have you seen Jack or Kim?

Bree: i think i may have seen them in the hallway

Chase: wow this baby is awesome, i get to hang out with you and the baby is quiet most of the time

...

~~~15 mins later~while they are walking home~~~

Chase: 5 more minutes and i win the bet

*Bree stops walking with Chase's hand in hers which pulls him into her*

Chase: something wrong

Bree: *leans in and they are about to kiss and their foreheads are touching* your winning, and i need you

Chase: i know what you are trying to do, make me kiss you in the last 3 minutes of the bet

Bree: is it working?

Chase: sort of, can we keep walking?

Bree: fine, looks like your gonna win anyway

Chase: finally! 2:30! *grabs Bree's waist and pulls her to him with no space in between* can you put Charlotte down?

Bree: ok* puts the carrier but because they are pressed together their bodies rubbed together*

*Chase puts his hands below her butt to her thighs which makes Bree jump a little and...

**again sorry about the the chapters, you are probably confused. but if you reread starting from Chapter 8 than everything will good**

**-Alice**


	11. Chapter 11

*Chase puts his hands below her butt to her thighs which makes Bree jump a little and...she wraps her legs around his waist*

Bree: what was that

Chase: this is what happens when i dont get to have you for a day

Bree: every time you say something it makes me love you even more

Chase: you love me?

Bree: of course

*they kiss for about 2 minutes*

*music ringtone(Bree's phone)*

Bree: Chase can i get down?

Chase: *puts her down* ok

Bree: hello

Ally(at other end): hey Bree are you with Chase right now

Bree: ya why

Ally: i wanted to ask you something

Bree: ok

Ally: i heard what happened with Donna and you two

Bree: what about it?

Ally: do you love Chase?

Bree: of course i do! did Donna put you up to this?

Ally: no she didnt, and as i was saying, are you IN love with him, there is a difference.

Bree: i think i am(says while looking at Chase)

Ally: you two are just perfect for each other

Bree: thanks

Ally: just make sure to use protection

Bree: Ally! why would you even say something like that! im not going to do that, im only in 10th grade

Ally: i have to say that since people that are in love do that

Bree: just because i am doesnt mean that im going to do that yet

Ally: ok sorry, i just had to make sure

Bree: well i gotta go

Ally: bye

*Bree hung up*

Chase: talking about me?

Bree: yes, and did you hear anything that she said

Chase: no

Bree: good

Chase: what did she say?

Bree: nothing you need to know

Chase: what did 'i think i am' mean?

Bree: she asked me something that im not going to tell you

Chase: why not? isnt it about me?

Bree: fine before she asked if i loved you and i said of course i do, and then she asked if i was IN love with you

Chase: *smiles* is that it?

Bree: no(says quietly)

Chase: whats the other thing?

Bree: she said to...use protection(says even quieter)

Chase: now what i heard you say on the phone makes sense

*they finish the walk to Bree's house and fall on the couch together*

**im running out of ideas and need your help. and sorry that it is so short again i said that im running out of ideas. PLEASE send me ideas if you want the story to go on, otherwise i will just make the ending. if you send ideas i will pick the best in my opinion that fits into the story the best. im just getting bored with this story, but when this ends i will write the name of the next story in the last chapter of this story. sorry**

**-Alice**


	12. Chapter 12

Chase: have you thought of my surprise?  
Bree: yes, but can we watch a movie

Chase: sure what movie?

Bree: i dont care, you choose

Chase: ok *gets up and looks through the movies*

...

Chase: lets watch this *pops in the dvd and sits back next to Bree*

Bree: what movie

Chase: saw

Bree: noooo i dont like horror movies

Chase: well guys do...im right here

Bree: one of the reasons guys like horror movies is because the girls get scared and then they get to snuggle with them

Chase: thats one of the reasons i want to watch it

Bree: im your girlfriend, you can snuggle with me when ever you want

Chase: i can? good to know

*Bree starts snuggling with Chase. with his legs spread apart around her and her back against his chest*

Chase: most guys dont get to do this whenever they want

Bree: well, you can. you can practically do what ever

Chase: im not complaining but why?

Bree: dude you love me. do you love me or are you in love with me?

Chase: both

Bree: see thats why. i wouldnt do this with just anybody

...

*Bree sighs*

Chase: whats wrong?

Bree: i wish we could stay like this forever, and we will still have to deal with Donna, they arent going to suspend her forever, once she comes back we will have to literally by together at all times

Chase: i do too but we will get to spend more time with eachother

Bree: i literally see you 24/7

Chase: we can deal with Donna

Bree: we have to make a deal, we ONLY believe eachother and nobody else, if we do that we should be fine

Chase: deal, trust and honesty is the most important thing in a relationship

**i feel really bad of how short this is and that i didnt publish anything yesterday,i didnt touch my laptop, i have been busy with school and i dont have much free time to write anymore. i dont have any ideas so thats why its so short. send me ideas and i will try to put them in the story.**

**-Alice**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SOOOOO sorry that i havent been updating. I have been having HUGE writers block. but this is what i have for now, so enjoy...i guess :/**

the rest of the week has been the same thing, dealing with the baby doll and Donna  
~~~in class~~~

Bree: finally! the day we give the baby back

Chase: wow your that happy about it

Bree: this class is just to prepare yourself for the world, and the doll was more for the girls

Chase: and your ready for a baby

Bree: well yeah, i always baby sit and im ready

the only thing that Chase does is smile

Bree: are you ok?

Chase: im just smiling-

Bree: like a cute idiot

Chase: im just thinking about something-

Donna: ya me

Chase: uh no!

Donna: fine, but you will come to your senses*leaves*

Chase: well she put up less of a fight

Bree: well thats good

Chase: ya

Bree: and i know why you were smiling

Chase: you do

Bree: i know you, of course i do

Chase: than say it

Bree: you were smiling because you know that im ready, you know that means doesnt mean that im going to

Chase: dang it(says jokingly while putting his arm around her)

...

: ok time to hand in the baby's and i will give you your grade by next week

*everybody hands in the baby's*

...

*DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!*

: Chase can i talk to you for a minute

Chase: ok, Bree ill meet you at your locker

Bree: ok *leaves to go to her locker*

Chase: what is it?

: i see that you and Bree have the best h- the best relationship that i have ever seen. You two did the best on this assignment. From the looks that I see, you 2 love each other. A lot of guys take their girlfriends for granted, just...treat her good

Chase: i will, and if Donna cant get between us, nobody can *leaves to Bree's locker*

Chase: ready

Bree: yeah, so what did want?

Chase: nothing but she reminded me of something

Bree: and what was it?

Chase: she was talking about how we were the best relationship that she has ever seen

Bree: and what did she remind you of?

Chase: she also said that most guys take their girlfriends for granted

Bree: again, what did she remind you of?

Chase: she reminded me of how lucky i am to have you

Bree: *smiles* why are you so sweet and romantic?

Chase: this is what you are doing to me *puts his arms around her waist tightly*

Bree: its called love (says while kissing him lightly)

Chase: i love you (says while kissing her and pulling her closer)

Bree: i just want to stay like this forever *smiles*

Chase: i wish we could too *sighs*

Bree: are you still going to my place?

Chase: yeah, why wouldnt i be?

Bree: because the assignment is over

Chase: im not going to leave you alone while your parents are away

Bree: everything you say is romantic *playfully punches his arm* can you let go of me?

Chase: oh sorry *lets go of Bree* i just didnt want to stop

Bree: see!

Chase: i cant help it, i just love you

Bree: now all i can think about is why you were smiling

Chase: ... we should go

Bree: yeah, but you know that you dont have to stay

Chase: i want to be with my girlfriend, and Donna could try to do something to you but she cant if i never leave

Bree: sadly, you know that you cant stay forever

Chase: why not?

Bree: its not my house, and we are in the 10th grade, if it was mine and we werent in high school; then you could

Chase: you mean it?

Bree: well yeah

Chase: can we go now?

Bree: sure

**the next chapter might be the ending :( but im not sure. remember i have writers block and i have school and an annoying brother. i will update in a few days at the most...maybe by monday at the latest :/**

**-Alice**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait. but here it is.**

Bree: Chase can you help me with my homework?  
Chase: ya, do it or help?

Bree: maybe do it for me

Chase: fine, i cant say no to you, wait what was the surprise?

Bree: oh that...maybe you should choose instead

Chase: ok...umm...well it doesnt really matter

Bree: are you sure?

Chase: yeah and i cant think of anything so lets just do the homework

Bree: ok *hand him the homework*

...

Chase: done

bree is asleep

Chase: again

*Chase goes next to Bree and kisses her awake just like Bree did to Chase*

Bree: im guessing that you are done

Chase: yeah

...

~~~the next day~in the morning~~~

***Donna's POV*how can i try to get Chase if he is always with Bree. i have an idea...*end of POV*

*Bree and Chase walk in the school together*

Bree: im going to go to my locker, ill meet you in class

Chase: ok *looks to make sure Donna isnt looking*

Bree: are you ok?

Chase: yeah im fine

Bree: Chase?

Chase: just...come here

Bree: ok...? *walks into Chase for a hug*

Chase: just meet me at my locker when your done

Bree: ok...again

*Chase walks to his locker watching out for Donna*

Jack: dude whats wrong?

Chase: nothing, wait Jack! where have you been?

Jack: you know we never see eachother at school

Chase: ya i know that but-

Jack: i lost my phone and Kim went over her limits

Chase: oh-

Jack: where is Bree?

Chase: she's at her locker but i told her to meet me here

Jack: oh i get it, you were looking out for Donna

Chase: how did you know that?

Jack: dude, everybody knows that Donna is coming up with something to split you guys up

Chase: i know that she wants me, but she cant get me, me and Bree made a sort of deal-

Jack: deal?

Chase: yeah, that we would only believe eachother

Jack: well thats a good thing

Chase: wait, then where is Kim?

Jack: umm, i dont know, i havent seen her yet

Chase: why is she only going after me?

...

Jack: well im going to go to clas-

Donna: you might want to stay for this

Jack: oh no

Chase: when will you lear-

*Donna kisses Chase while Bree is coming over*

Donna: what now Bree, you mad and sad

Bree: *laughs a bit* im not mad at all

Donna: you dont care that your boyfriend kissed me

Bree: he didnt kiss you

Donna: yes he did, did you even see any of that

Bree: yeah i saw it

Donna: how are you not mad?!

Bree: i think your trying too hard

Chase: wow, you think that would split us up

Bree: wow! your dumb, your little plan backfired

Donna: how-you-what! why isnt it working?

Bree: your not as smart as you think you are

Chase: wow, you just thought that if you kissed me, that me and Bree would break up and i would just go crawling to you...that pathetic!

Donna: i always get the guy-

Bree: you only use them and then its onto the next one

Donna: whatever! there are still other hot guys at this school like Jack!

Chase: he's taken

Kim: by me

Jack: and im standing right here, wow its like you think that i didnt just hear any of that

Ally: and now you are not going to get any of the others

Donna: what! *says while turning around*

Ally: i recorded the whole thing and im going to send it to everybody at school

Donna: you wouldnt!

Ally: oh, but i think i would, and the send button is right here

Donna: you cant send it if you dont have a phone *starts walking toward her*

Ally: one more step and i press send!

*Donna stops dead in her tracks*

Donna: you cant be serious.

Ally: oh but i am, im dead serious

*Donna turns around to see Bree in Chase's arms*

Donna: you!...this is your fault!

*Donna starts walking toward Bree when...*

**ooooo cliffhanger! again sorry for the long wait, i think for hours each day but i cant think of anything. i have a bunch of good ideas but i cant put it into words to put it in the story, i can imagine it in my head but i cant get it out. i wish i could but i cant. im just going to say again that i DONT OWN LAB RATS OR KICKIN IT even though i wish i did, but it doesnt mean i can write storys :) my best friend **movinmumble **helped me with the main idea of this chapter, so thank you :D**

**-Alice**


	15. Chapter 15

**its been awhile :/**

*Donna starts walking toward Bree when...Ally says...*  
Ally: send!

Donna: what! (still walking towards Bree)

Bree: what are you going to do, hurting me or should i say trying to hurt me is not going to change anything

Chase: (whispers) Bree, she has anger issues i think we should go and let her calm down, i dont want her hurting you

Bree:(who is still in his arms)(whispers) maybe your right-

Chase: *slowly walks backwards away from Donna as she is still coming* (whispers) its my job to protect you Bree *picks her up and walks fast away from Donna*

Bree: i think we are fine now

Chase: yeah i dont think she would follow us around the whole school

Bree: dang you are strong

Chase: eh

Bree: you carried me around the whole school running away from Donna, just to protect me

Chase: well you're very light and thats just what boyfriends do

Bree: most boyfriends wouldnt do that, can you put me down?

Chase: *puts her down* i guess its just me

Bree: yeah, you care enough

Chase: of course i care (says while hugging her)

Bree: you're the perfect boyfriend

Chase smiles and blushes

Bree: and the best

Chase: i-i love you

Bree: i love you too(her eyes widened a little)

Chase: if we were older, i would marry you without any hesitation

Bree: aww *smiles* why are you so sweet? (says before giving him a kiss)

Donna: there you are!

Bree: oh god, this time lets go to the front office

Chase: ok, i guess we are doing this again *picks her up again and runs to the front office*

Bree: somebody needs to control Donna

Chase: she is trying to hurt Bree

: what? why?

Chase: Donna T. is trying to hurt Bree because she is dating me

Bree: i think i can hear her so can we hide in here for a while?

: yeah sure, hide in the teachers lounge

Bree: thanks (says while grabbing Chase and walking very fast to the teachers lounge)

...

Bree: i dont think she is ever going to stop

Chase: nothing can break true love

Bree: everything you say is sweet and romantic!

Chase: i wasnt like this before we met

Bree: so im the one who is making you sweet

Chase: i guess you change when you fall in love

Bree: see everything!

Chase: im not trying

...

Bree: do you think we are going to have to be here for the rest of the day

Chase: maybe...

**Sorry that it is been so long, i have been busy with school, friends, homework, and i also have writers block. but i hoped you still liked the chapter. sorry that its late and a little shorter. oh and i was sick :/ i hope these were good reasons. i will try to have the next chapter up by friday or over the weekend, or sooner**

**-Alice**


	16. Chapter 16

**Soooooo sorry that it has been soooo long, my brother got pnemonia and i got it from him and i was sick with it for 2 weeks and im not joking because i was out of school the whole time and i also went to the doctor 3 times, when i went back to school one of my teachers got a bunch of her classes that know me to make a get well soon card. i thought it was sweet :) anyway here is another chapter, sorry if its bad and short and that it doesnt have kick, but i PROMISE that the next chapter will have kick. its just that i dont have the energy to write, the doctor said that it could take a month until im 100 % fine, i still have a bad cough but i have to go to school anyway, i am also busy because i have a lot of makeup work to do.**

...  
Donna: why am i still looking for Chase, i have a better chance with Jack anyway

Donna turns around and starts walking around looking for Jack

...

Chase: uh...Bree

Bree: yeah

Chase: well i used my bionic hearing and she said she has a better chance with Jack and shes looking for him right now

Bree: oh no-

Chase: and...they might break up because Jack used to like Donna a little years ago

Bree: did he ever tell her?

Chase: no, thats why they might break up

Bree: if he tells her now, its a bad thing, and if he tells her later, its also bad. i guess they're done

Chase: if they do break up from this, Jack might be able to get her back

Bree: might is the keyword. i just dont want them to break up. they are perfect for each other. like us

Chase smiles at that comment

Chase: we should go find him

Bree: what if Donna beats us to it

Chase: then we should talk to Kim about what is about to happen-

Bree: and that might help their relationship

Chase: Donna probably wants Kim there-

Bree: we need to go!

Chase: ok,ok but where is she

Bree: uhh what if i use by superspeed to find her

Chase: then you risk getting caught and Kim will know

Bree: oh your right, i guess we will just have to tell her

Chase: are you crazy

Bree: its the only way to try to save their relationship. besides she was going to find out eventually

Chase: if your going to tell Kim then we should tell Jack too

Bree: we can tell Jack later but we need Kim right now

Chase: should i go to Jack and warn him

Bree: then Donna will see you and try to chase you down because your going to her

Chase: then im going with you

Bree: then get on my back

Chase: are you sure that im not too heavy

Bree: no and just do it!

**i know its short but this is all that i had written for the chapter before i got sick. i got a review saying that they wanted kick so thats why i promise that the next chapter will have kick :)**

**-Alice**


End file.
